hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 21 (2011)
Some × Brother × Trouble (キョウダイ×ノ×モンダイ, Kyōdai × No × Mondai) is the 21st episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on March 4th, 2012. Overview After Gon learned why Killua had been disqualified, he was furious with Gittarackur, or rather, Killua's older brother Illumi. Summary Gon confronts Illumi in front of everyone, telling him he doesn't have the right to be Killua's brother. He grabs Illumi's right arm and breaks it. Instead of apologizing, Gon convinces Illumi to tell him where Killua is. He just wants to be Killua's friend, but Illumi doesn't think he should have any. Illumi says Gon is making it sound like Killua was kidnapped. Gon explains that Killua was manipulated by Illumi, the same as a kidnapping. Netero interrupts their conversation, as the meeting also focuses on Killua's situation. Both Kurapika and Leorio defend Killua, but to no avail. Kurapika explains that Killua had been acting differently during his match. He believes that Illumi hypnotized Killua into killing others. Leorio adds that the attack happened during his match with Bodoro, making it possible that Killua was trying to help him. In other words, Leorio should be the one disqualified, not Killua. Netero tells them that these are mere speculations, and there were no clear signs of Manipulation. During the match, it is clear that Bodoro had more experience, but when it came to combat ability, Leorio had the advantage. So why would Killua help Leorio? This was the point Netero tries to prove. Pokkle enters the conversation by questioning Kurapika's win against Hisoka. After Hisoka whispered something to him, he immediately admitted his defeat. Pokkle is wondering, what did Hisoka tell Kurapika? He wonders if there was some sort of bargain between Kurapika and Hisoka. Kurapika refuses to tell anything, and if Pokkle considers Kurapika's win as strange, a victory by default would be equally strange. Gon interrupts all of them, saying that there's no need to question everyone's win. What only matters is that they have all passed. He believes that Killua would have passed, but unfortunately, he didn't. Once he rescues Killua, he will never let Illumi see Killua again. Illumi tries to touch Gon, but he becomes wary and backs away. Netero interrupts again, this time agreeing with Gon's statement about passing the exam. He gives Beans the signal to continue the orientation, starting with introducing the Hunter License. After that, Netero declares the seven examinees to be Hunters. Outside, Gon confronts Illumi again. He continues to ask the Zoldyck to tell him where Killua is. Illumi tells him that taking Killua away is a bad idea. Kurapika and Leorio appear behind Gon, as they want to rescue Killua as well. Illumi finally gives in and tells them where Killua is. He is back home at Kukuroo Mountain. After Gon and his friends leave, Hisoka appears behind Illumi. All locals know where the Zoldycks live, so there's no harm if Gon knows it as well. Illumi now knows that Gon has incredible potential, that's why Hisoka waits for him to grow up, but that makes him more dangerous. Illumi thinks of killing Gon, but Hisoka warns him: if Illumi touches Gon, he will face the consequences. Back to Gon and his friends, Leorio asks Kurapika if he knows where Kukuroo Mountain is. Even though he doesn't know where it is, they can still search for it online. Hanzo then bids them farewell, as he will go back to his country. Pokkle also leaves and apologizes to Kurapika about before. Satotz gives Gon his Hunter License and tells him a story about a Hunter he used to know who would discover long forgotten ruins. He tells Gon that this extraordinary Hunter was Ging Freecss, and even he tried to find him, but couldn't. He longs to become a Hunter as amazing as Ging, and this makes Gon feel very good, even blush. Inside the building, Kurapika searches for Kukuroo Mountain. It is 3,722 meters high and located in the Republic of Padokea. Later that day, they set off to Killua's home and rescue him. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia * Ponzu had a cameo appearance when she appears in a car while Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika go to the airport after leaving the taxi. Navigation es:Episodio 21 (2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Hunter Exam arc